Shattered
by LanternStars
Summary: Sometimes, Fushimi Saruhiko breaks. This time, he shatters. One shot. Slight SaruMi if you squint, a lot of Scepter 4 friendship.


Fandom: K Project

Feat. Pairings: SaruMi

Listen to: Lala's Lullaby [Dgrayman OST.]

* * *

◃SARUMI | Shattered | ONE SHOT►

:** Sometimes, Saruhiko breaks. This time, he is shattered. **:

* * *

When he had joined Scepter4, his mental stability hadn't lasted long.

After all, how could it, when the very object of his affections was sticking so close to the other side? To those stupid, uncouth punks that did nothing but cause violence all day, no matter who it was against?

He could have stayed, he knew.

_Oh, he knew._

It wasn't like he was particularly fond of Scepter4 either, especially with most of the members attempting to hit on him and get into his pants. In a way, they were just as uncouth as the other, simply masking their habits with a professional air, an unspoken contract that bind them all to the silence of their deeds.

Even through the pain and annoyance of doing everything for that stupid president was tiring, he only had to take one look at the other side to find himself with no regrets.

_"Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san!"_

After all, he had lost his place in Misaki's heart.

Panting lightly, he runs fingers over the charred skin, the old wound inside his mind breaking free as the memories and pain become all too real for him to handle again. Throwing his head back in a silent scream, a tear rolls down his cheek.

Then something changes.

Rising from his knees, his face is still hidden by the blue sleeves and his hands.

Soon enough, the whole of Scepter4 shivered, a strange, horrific laugh echoing in the back of their minds leaving them wondering what was going on. Munataka Reisi and Awashima Seri's heads turned to the source of the noise worriedly.

Back in his room, Fushimi's blue eyes glowed eerily, even more so than usual. However, there was a difference in his gaze this time, something not quite... identifiable really. His expression was the exact same as it always was, yet there was something off.

_It was almost as if he was a different person._

"So, we might as well get this over with" even his voice was different from his usual tone. Smiling, he runs his blade across his palm, sighing a little at the sight of the blood turns his grin into something more sinister.

"There's nothing more to live for."

* * *

One week later.

It was around midnight when Homra and Scepter4 had gotten the call.

Misaki Yata picked up the phone, rubbing his eyes groggily as he tried to remain polite at the questioning voice on the other side. He answers in affirmation about him and his group, bristling at the mention of the blue eyed monkey-

Until his eyes widen, face turning pale as he grips the phone, and rushes out of the bar.

Eric and Dewa call after him, as Izumo glances at his ringing cellphone.

Seri Awashima flashes on the screen.

"Ara, Seri-chan, what do I owe this-"

_"Kusanagi!"_ Her usually calm and cool voice is shaking, and Izumo notices right away.

"...Seri-chan, are you-"

_"He's... Fushimi, he..."_

"Saruhiko?" Izumo blinks slightly, his face going grim as he turns to a rather confused Mikoto.

* * *

An hour later, they are all dawdling outside the emergency room worriedly, the red light having been on for over three hours. It was a long and dangerous operation, as they had been informed of the extensive and horrific injuries that he had been inflicted with.

The scariest part was that half the injuries had been caused by himself.

A few seconds later, Awashima snaps.

"It's all your fault." She hisses, held back by a sullen Reisi, who looked like he'd been through one of the worst nights of his life.

_"Awashima-"_

_"Don't fucking deny it, you know it was all because of that brat!" _she nearly screams, struggling to try and get free.

"Seiri-chan-"

"Shut up Kusanagi! You have no clue..." she trembles, her eyes flashing in anger at their stunned silence, her stomach feeling sick as she finally understands, "You all have no fucking clue, do you?"

"Reisi, control your people." Mikoto grinds out coolly, silently grateful that Anna was still back at the Headquarters. Munataka's eyes darken a little more if possible, his voice straining to keep its composure.

"I would, if they'd stop being affected by _yours_, Red King."

Mikoto's brow arches at the sharp tone.

"..._Aah_?"

Awashima finally breaks free, and grabs Misaki by the collar.

"You of all people... For him to do such things, this is the first time you've noticed?" Her eyes are filled with tears, and her tone is incredulous as she now knows that the reason for this event wasn't even aware.

"W-what?"

Seri roars in frustration, and lets go of him, turning to the whole group, but Munataka rests a hand upon her shoulder to distract her as he pulls her close, the both of them breathing harshly as he tries to calm her hysteric form.

"Captain, this, they didn't even-"

_"Yeah."_

"**How** could-"

_"Yeah, I know."_ Reisi sighs, the two Scepter4 members ignoring the others around them and staying like that until the light turns off, and a surgeon emerges from the doors. From the look of his face, things seem to have taken a turn for the worse.

"He's okay for now."

They wait for the next sentence.

"But he might not regain consciousness for... a while."

The news is delivered softly, and Munataka finally breaks.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah."

The surgeon nods, and looks at his clipboard.

"He... Wants to see someone called... Misaki?"

Misaki's eyes turn to the surgeon as he jumps out of the seats, only to be blocked by a flash of blue. Seri Awashima holds the captain of Scepter 4, and speaks to the surgeon, beckoning him to show the way.

"No, you must be mistaken," she says softly.

"That person Saruhiko knew had been gone since a long time ago."

_There is nothing more accurate than the saying: You don't know what you have until it's gone._

Misaki sits there silently, the tears beginning to drip down his cheeks.

"Saru." he whispers.

"I'm so sorry, Saru." he cries softly.

**"Saru."**


End file.
